instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Max Grey
Max Grey Black Wolf Personality Max is Fiery, loyal, compassionate, crazy smart, outgoing, vicious and ruthless when someone messes with her buddies.She has a lot of attitude and is very confrontational. She enjoys a fair fight . She is a very expressive person most of the time. Despite her bad@$$ façade, she really has a kind heart. She loves kittens and puppies and going to the movies with her mom. Even though the CIA has told her her mother was killed in action, she refuses to believe them, just as she refuses to accept a new family. She finds it insulting that they would think they could replace her real family. Max does not show her respect in conventional ways. History Max was born in Peru to Sarah Grey, an American CIA agent, and her lover Nikael, an assassin. Due to the rather illegal nature of the affair, max had to live with her mother in America and wait for when her father could sneak in a visit. When Max was young, she was bullied a lot because she was so short (she had a growth spurt three years ago and is now six feet tall.) but she was feisty and really kicked ass...and got in trouble a lot. When she was six, she was almost molested by one of her teachers, but her magic manifested as Sectumsempra and pedo was no more. (But as a result she has little respect for men.) For the first three and a half years of her schooling, she attended Salem Institute, where she made excellent grades and still holds the record for best accuracy of a beater. Despite her excellent academic record, she was--and is--a troublemaker. She liked to have fun and often skipped classes to go goof off with friends...which her teachers didn't appreciate. She rarely wore the uniform--girls are still required to wear skirts--which the Board didn't appreciate. And, as when she was in muggle school, she was bullied. It's in her nature to fight back, and so she did. She kind of became the school's hero for the underdogs, a sort of vigilante who always seemed to be there when someone was getting bullied. Sometimes she dueled the bullies, and others she just whipped out some excellent martial arts moves and knocked them on their asses. As a result of all that, she was in detention a lot. Right before the Christmas holidays in her fourth year, the headmistress of Salem called in her mother and told her that the Board of Trustees no longer wanted Max at the school, and that if she was not withdrawn promptly she would be expelled, which would ruin her chances of ever really making it in the wizarding world. So, Max was whisked away from Salem without even having a chance to say goodbye to her friends. Her mother--called away on another, longer-term mission this time--told Max she loved her no matter what and sent her to live with her father. Her father decided not to enroll her in ILM mid-term, so instead he fixed her up a fake ID, taught her how to charm women, and introduced her to the things called: bars. (Note: Yes, Max drank and flirted, but she neither got drunk nor pursued any of her flirts.) One night, at one such bar, a beautiful girl dragged Max out behind the bar to see if she could really fight as well as she said she could. (Max had been impressing a few ladies with her combat achievements after a beer or two into the 'buzzed' area of the spectrum.) Without going into the details, this girl kicked Max's ass--after Max put up and impressive fight. Despite the situation in which they met, they became good friends and spent most of the summer together. Max thought they would end up at ILM together too, since they were both sixteen, but then the girl disappeared and Max was left only with memories and a scar on her cheek. About a month before school was due to start, Nikael was called away for a mission, promising Max he'd be back in no less than a week, tops. He never returned, and Max knew he was dead. She planned to just live on her own, but her concerned neighbors reported her and she ended up in an orphanage, where a generally nice couple--the Rodriguez family, who already had three kids and one grand-kid (two adopted, plus a three-year-old of their own)--adopted her. She can't figure out why--she tried her hardest to not get adopted. Trivia *Max kinda fell in love with the girl who scarred her. Like...head-over-heels. *Max finds the fact that not only an she transform into a wolf and her patronus is a wolf and she ended up in Crepare, the house of the wolf very entertaining. *Max doesn't hate Nora and Diego, she just...wishes she still had her real mother and father, and that makes her seem like she does loathe them sometimes. *Max doesn't show her respect like most people do. Often her respect will manifest itself as rebellion or something similar Category:FemaleCategory:StudentCategory:CrepareCategory:Crepare StudentsCategory:Rodriguez FamilyCategory:Black HairCategory:Grey EyesCategory:Left HandedCategory:OrphanCategory:PeruCategory:Born in Peru